For the Want of a Lily
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: After her first performance on Waffle Island, the dancer from Toucan Island expected a very warm reception. Too bad about that farmer, though. But then the mayor's son is not too far behind. To be honest, this story is shorter than Luna.


**Disclamer: **_All your Harvest Moon are belong to Marvelous Interactive & Natsume._

* * *

**For the Want of a Lily**

"_Hey, you over there. Yes, you. Buy me a lily!"_

A young woman's voice uttered a sudden demand that somehow rang through Waffle Square on the Flower Festival.

"No," a voiced replied coolly.

Right at the steps leading to and from Waffle Square, a tanned female dancer with fiery red hair glared sharply at a modest-looking farmer with brown hair.

"Quit messing around. Buy me a lily. It is the Flower Festival, after all." The red-head woman remarked.

"No," the farmer boy repeated, "First of all, I don't even know you, let alone your name. Second of all, you didn't even bother being polite about it. It helps to be a little considerate when making a request."

"I will not be more "considerate" in a gesture that should have been implied. If anything, it's a failure on your part. Stranger or not, what you clearly see before you is a lady, right?" the red-head argued.

"Lady or not, I still don't know you or why you expect a random stranger to get you something. Have you even considered the possibility that I might not be able to afford it? Even at that price?" the farmer argued back.

The dancer remained silent that time, looking infuriated by perceived insolence.

"In any case, I've already seen what kind of treatment "gentlemen" get back at my old home. As nice generous they are to their ladies, the smothered ones just seem to get bored and tired of the chivalrous routine and move on without a care. I actually know plenty of shameless guys from back home who'd likely do what you ask without a second thought because that kind of attitude turns them on or whatever, but frankly, I don't understand those kinds of tastes. Consider this a lesson in learning that you always can't get your way like that…"

And with that, the farmer left the dancer steamed and speechless.

_"How… DARE HE?!" _she thought while growling aloud. _"He thinks he can just lecture a newcomer on when to expect proper etiquette? Rules are rules! I asked, so I should just receive without a fuss! It's practically an unwritten law! At the very least, he could have just said "no" and left it at that without turning into a whole lecture! It would have given me more of a chance to chew him out for his insult!"_

"Here…" a cool voice uttered while a yellow flower was shoved close to her face.

The red-haired dancer looked beyond the lily-grasping hand and noticed a blonde young man with blue eyes in a bluer sweater vest.

"You must be Selena, the new resident from Toucan Island, correct? My apologies for this sudden cut-in, but my name is Gill Hamilton, son of Mayor Eugene Hamilton." The clean-cut young man introduced.

The dancer eager snatched the lily from Gill's grasp, took a whiff, and smirked sweetly.

"The mayor's son, huh? You seem impeccable enough, and you're certainly much more of a gentleman than that rude boy from before."

"Don't misunderstand me, Miss Selena. I was merely taking care of a potential problem before it interfered with the Flower Festival," Gill clarified coolly, "I need every public event running as smoothly as possible to keep the commerce in working order. If I had left your demands unanswered, it could lead only to disruptions: the very kind that would interfere with Waffle Island Economy. I hope you realize the importance of all of this as well as the possible consequences of your actions, Miss Selena?"

"Does all of that really matter? I've received a Lily and the presence of a proper gentleman. That should satisfy me for the time being." Selena replied contently.

The young Mayor's son sighed a bit, but he didn't seem too dissatisfied with his answer.

"Very well, then. In the mean time, let us hope you find your stay at Waffle Island accommodating. It matters not to me should I take a personal liking to you or any of the inhabitants, as long as each and every one contributes something to help it thrive. And I see at the very least you have a talent to raise morale. In any case, I bid you good day, Miss Selena. And enjoy the Flower Festival at your leisure."

Gill then turned around and headed towards the Town Hall building looming over Waffle Square with future plans for the town in mind.

Selena was left alone to take in the sounds of bartering townsfolk and the sights of many colorful flowers and perfumes.

_"I suppose I've planned a good day to make my arrival, haven't I? With just one festival, I immediately get to see the best that this hamlet has to offer, and I fine that at least two of the men here have plenty of spine. Things could get really interesting from here on out…"_

Despite a few setbacks, Waffle Island's recent resident looked forward to coming days in her new home…


End file.
